An Empire Soldier
by The Oldblood
Summary: A story about a Empire Halberdier. I plan to continue it.Rated teen for violence in coming chapters R
1. The camp

Daniel Trenwall sat up in his small tent. His makeshift blanket crawled with a few various bugs disturbed by his movements. He rubbed the stubble on his chin. He yawned and threw off the blanket. He wore his usual pants and some old damp socks. He grasped a shirt and slipped it on. Crouching he opened the tent flap and stepped. He looked around the Empire patrols encampment. His own Halberd a chest piece sat rested on one of his tent pegs. Few men wandered around. On of the hand gunners sat out side his tent pouring some gunpowder into his handgun. A few others sat around fires cooking breakfast.

The Patrol was moving there way along the Southeastern part of the great forest. They Numbers forty-three in all. The Captain; William of Cartwol; a young noble man, Fifteen hand gunners, Five pistolers, Ten Swordsmen and Twelve Halberdiers Which was the regiment Daniel was apart of.

At Thirty-four Daniel was a average man. He was 6ft. light brown hair. Stubble around his chin from rare shaving, heavy build and muscled arms. Having been part of the Regiment for three months he had seen a few buds fall. But being in the army for two years he wasn't a greenhorn at combat.

He wandered along for a while. He greeted anyone awake with just a nod and a grunt. Of course you get the same reply at this time in the morning. A lot of the men had been drinking last night and groans could be heard from waking soldiers. Daniel walked back to his tent. One of his friends was sitting around a fire in the middle of the circle of tents. Daniel wandered over a sat down. The guys poked the fire with a stick. It was Fredrick Greencern a halberdier who joined the regiment a week after Daniel did. They sat around the fire for a while. Eventually all the men woke up and the tents were packed up. Armour and weapons were donned. The man again began to slowly trudge along the sandy road.


	2. Rain stricken

It had started to rain about an hour ago. The men Trudged along the road that was now no more than a muddy track filled with worms and bugs. Daniel Trudged next to Frederick and Graham (One of the other halberdiers.) A horn sounded and everyone looked up to see who had called the sound. William sat on his horse at the front of the column waiting to address the men.

"Alright everyone into the forests edge until this rain stops. Hopefully it'll block out some of the Rain. " William Shouted and dismounted.

Daniel looked at Fredrick relief in his eyes.  
"I thought he'd never say that." Daniel said roughly.

Fredrick grunted in approval.

The three found a small place in between two tall trees and put their stuff down. Graham Sat down on a rock to the left of Daniel and pulled out a pipe.

The troops had waiting for three hours now, three hours of rain and discomfort. The three men had been talking all this time, about the usual man things: what they thought about the orcs, old war stories, and women ECT. Daniel sharpened his halberd, Graham played cards with Frederick and the men around them grunted.

This was the life that Daniel had live for years. When he had first Empires legions he was stationed at the river Sol just north of Nuln He was in a regiment of spearmen who helped a much larger group hold off forest Goblin incursions. Those damned spider-riding freaks had often bested the regiment and often lost men. Much to Daniels luck (and his comrades disgust) he was transferred to Mindenburg a days walk northeast of his current location. He was placed as city defense. Jobs like: Guard duty, gate duty stopping riots Ect. Then he was transferred to this Regiment with seven other halberdiers.

As He laughed at a joke Frederick had said about a Hellblaster volley gun and a half-ling Daniel looked up at the sky. An unusual black shape hurled through the air to the spot where he was sitting. Instinctively Daniel rolled out of the way a shouted to other men  
" Catapult Fire!" His booming voice echoed around the trees.

The men looked around and scrambled for their weapons. Black shapes moved out of the trees and ran towards the men brandishing brutal spiked weapons and clubs. Daniel had seen these before; the tall body, beastlike appearance, spiraling horns and a large muscled chests. Yes Daniel had seen and fought these before. These were the beasts of Chaos.


	3. The battle

Daniel snapped back into thought. The creature charged at him howling and bellowing with rage. Daniel rolled and picked up a sword. He spun in a flurry and lopped the beast's head from its neck. Blood spurted in a fountain as the lifeless corpse fell to the floor

. He saw a young soldier engaged in a beast and loosing badly. With a quick sprint Daniel pushed up for the rock that graham had been sitting on leapt through the air. He brought the sword down through the back of the Gor and it became lodged in the creature's spine. The beast cringed and fell. All around him men were fighting in small-unorganized groups. Bodies lined the ground, some men (more boys only around 19) and some beast.

Daniel quickly ran back to his stuff. He grabbed his halberd on the run and ran over to Graham and Frederick. The two were circling an angry Minotaur with three other men. Every time the beast moved they jabbed. The captain of hand gunners stood on the outside with two pistols felling any beast that got two close. Daniel joined in the circle and pointed his halberd and the beast chest. He looked at the men to his left and to his right. They nodded.

"Charge!" Daniel Shouted.

The men shoved their halberds in from both sides. The creature howled in pain. It shook snapping all but one of the halberds. The poor man holding onto the whole one was sent flying off into the canopy.

The beast bellowed refusing to die. Then the Hand gunner's stepped in. Four shots from handguns and four shots from a pair of pistols brought the beast down.

Daniel picked up a spear and ran into the thick of the fighting. Men fought for the lives, Beasts howled in the glory of battle that they craved. This was Chaos, Not the gods or the lands; this was chaos, unorganised death and destruction. The men started to refore into bigger groups. Daniel stood next to a large bush. Then a rumbling sound echoed from the bush. Daniel turned and planted his spear in the ground.

A Chariot pulled by two grotesque creatures thundered out. Daniels spear his the wood of the chariot and he was sent flying. He smacked into a hard tree and his back crunched. He winced in pain as he fell to the forest floor in a thump. The moss softened his fall but not by much. Branches fell on top of him from where he had pulled them down from his fall. He slipped out of consciousness. All around him the men were losing the fight and started to fall.


End file.
